This invention relates to a padded member and a method of making the same.
At the present time, a typical padded arm rest for a vehicle seat, for example, includes a cushion secured to a beam support and covered with an upholstery fabric. The beam support includes a post projecting therefrom, which is secured to a seat frame by a mounting bracket. A problem with such arm rests arises due to the fact that different vehicle manufacturers utilize different types of assemblies for securing the arm rest to the seat. This compels the producer of finished padded arm rests to keep a sizeable inventory of the different varieties of arm assemblies. A producer who wishes to cover and pad the beam supports, or arms, conventionally must fabricate many pieces together.